A Brothers Reunion!/Transcript
(Ursie is running madly. Aphrodite is chasing him.) Aphrodite: '''Get back here! '''Ursie: ''(He sticks his tongue out.) Ur sa! (Nya nya!) '''Aphrodite: '''Ooh, when I'm done with you-! '''Quincy: '''What's wrong? '''Aphrodite: '''What's wrong?! Ursie's stealing berries, that's what's wrong! ''(Aphrodite continues chasing Ursie, to crash into a boy with long blue hair.) Ursie: ''(rubbing his head)'' Ur sa! Urs? (Oww! Who's this?) ???: 'You okay there? '''Aphrodite: '''Yeah... Who are you? '''Ursie: '''Ur sa? (Yeah, who?) '???: 'Cress! '''Aphrodite: '''Huh? '''Cress: '''Something wrong? '''Quincy: '''That name sounds familiar.... '''Athena: '''I agree. But where...? ''(Ursie mocks Athena.) '''Quincy: ''(bonks Ursie on the head)'' YOU IDIOT! Cress is believe it or not one of our brothers. Aphrodite: 'How insensitive can you get, Quincy?! You could've KILLED the poor thing! ''(Ursie rubbing his head lump, and pouted at Quincy. He then begins to cry as Aphrodite glares at Quincy.) 'Aphrodite: '''I can't believe it, you made him ''cry! 'Quincy: '''You should've kept you mouth wide shut! '''Aphrodite: '''Why you..........! ''(Quincy and Aphrodite glared at one another, and causing a cat-fight in the process) '''Athena: ''(She gets in between them.) Stop, stop, STOP!!! ''(Quincy and Aphrodite turned their their heads away, pouting in the process) (Ursie asks Aphrodite to pick him up, which she does.) Artemis: ''(from behind the bushes) FIRE IN THE HOLE! ''(A water balloon hits Cress in the face as Artemis and Tom laugh wildly.) Quincy: 'Is that a Panpour? ''(She got out her Pokedex) '''Quincy's Pokedex: '''Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head. '''Artemis: ''(She looks up from the bush.) Aw, come on! No one's mad? ''(Athena remembered something, and summoned her Ponpour and a pink Frillish that she caught prior) Tom: 'When did you catch those two? '''Quincy: '''So that's a Frillish, huh? ''(She got out her Pokedex) 'Quincy's Pokedex: '''Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish numbs its opponents with its poison as it binds its victim with its thin, veil-like tentacles. '''Artemis: '''Cool! '''Quincy: '''What's different about Panpour, Athena? It's not a shiny, it's normal colored. '''Athena: '''Yes, but it is a female. '''Quincy: '''Both of them? '''Athena: '''Yes. ''(Frillish and Panpour bowed to Quincy and the rest. Ursie bows as well, causing Aphrodite to giggle.) 'Athena's Frillish: '''Frill Frill lish lish! (That's not cool!) '''Athena's Panpour: '''Pan pour pour pour. (I shall agree with Frillish.) '''Quincy's Shroomish: '''Shroom mish mish! (I agree with you two!) ''(Frillish and Panpour uses Water Gun to soak Aphrodite, Shroomish used Headbutt causing her to knock her down) 'Aphrodite: '''Oww... Quincy, Athena, your Pokémon hate me. "VAAAAAAAAAA" Quilava unleashed a Flamethrower on Aphrodite's face. ''(She got charred by Quilava's Flamethrower) '''Aphrodite: ''(in pain) Even more so... Owww... '''Quincy's Quilava: '(yelling in anger at Aphrodite) ''QUIL LAVA QUILAVA QUIL QUILAVA!!! (HOW DARE YOU GIVE IN TO PAIN!!!) ''(Quilava glared with a growl at Aphrodite) Aphrodite: ''(scared and tearful) I didn't think that was ''wrong! (Quilava looked sternly at Aphrodite. Aphrodite turns away, as does Ursie.) Quincy: 'Athena, what should we do? '''Athena: '''I say we let it pass. '''Quincy: '''Guess your right....! '''Artemis: '''Yup. '''Quincy's Togetic: '''To ticu tcu to ticu ticu tic tic to tic? (Hey, is Cilan around? If so, where is he?) '''Artemis: '''Athena, can you understand what she's saying? '''Athena: '''Mm-hmm. It's asking if a person named Cilan is around... ''(Cress heard them) 'Cress: '''He should be along any minute. ''(Ursie climbs onto Aphrodite's head, causing her to fall forwards.) (Togetic reacted fast and used Psychic on her. Aphrodite is set back on her feet as Cilan arrives.) (Togetic is relieved that Aphrodite is okay) 'Aphrodite: '''Thanks, Togetic. '''Quincy's Togetic: '''To ticu! (No prob) '''Artemis: '''Hey, hey, hey, Chili, hey! '''Chili: '''Yeah? '''Artemis: '''Tamato. ''(A lot of Tamato Berry juice is dumped on Chili by Tom. Artemis and Tom laugh hysterically.) 'Artemis: '''You walked right into that! ''(Quincy, Athena, Quilava and Prinplup all facefaulted in sarcasm) 'Quincy: '''Hook, line and sinker..... ''(Artemis and Tom are still laughing as Chili glares at them.) 'Chili: '''Not funny! '''Quincy: '''Quilava, if you please? ''(Quilava blasts Artemis and Tom with Flamethrower, causing them both to cough up soot.) (The two of them notice Quincy and Chili who was very angry and their faces went all red and was making the kettle noise.) 'Artemis: '''We're screwed. ''(Artemis and Tom run off into the forest yelling.) (Quincy and Chili rushed over them) 'Quincy: '''GET BACK HERE, YOU MORONS!! ''(Artemis and Tom hide in a very tall tree. They are about nine feet off the ground.) 'Artemis: '''Think they're gonna find us up here? ''(Cilan spotted them) 'Cilan: '''What are you two doing up in a tree? '''Artemis: '''Hiding from Chili and Quincy. ''(Togetic floated over to them) 'Tom: '''Oh no... If Togetic's here... '''Artemis: '''Quincy can't be far behind... ''(Darumaka looked up in the tree. Chili follows.) 'Artemis: '''Oh, great. ''(She falls out of the tree, landing on her back.) '''Chili's Darumaka: '''Maka maka.... (What an idiot....) '''Artemis: ''(She gets up, then immediately falls again.) Owwwww... '''Quincy's Quilava: '''Quiiiil...lava.. (You...idiot..) '''Artemis: '''Pain.... Lots of pain... ''(Both Darumaka and Quilava blast Tom with Flamethrower to spite him) Tom: 'Can't you see she screwed up her leg? ''(Togetic decided it would be best to use Psychic on Artemis) 'Artemis: '''Thanks, Togetic. ''(Tom puts an arm around Artemis's shoulder.) (they arrived and found the others, but Quincy and Chili couldn't stay mad at them when they saw Artemis severely injured.) 'Chili: '''What happened to her? ''(Artemis was very weak) 'Artemis: '''I can walk for- ''(She falls to the ground.) 'Quincy: '''Quickly, lets get her to a hospital. '''Artemis: '''I DO NOT NEED A HOSPITAL!! ''(Athena is flipping through a book. At the same time, everyone is talking about what to do with Artemis, and Artemis is protesting. Athena fails to get their attention.) 'Athena: ' (yelling) Everybody QUIEEETTTT!!! (Athena and Quincy had ticked marks) '''Artemis: ''(She is covering her ears.) (yelling) Great, now I can add hearing loss to my list of injuries! '''Aphrodite: '(She is also covering her ears.) (yelling) ''What?! ''(Athena and Quincy were criticizing them) Artemis: 'I'm done. ''(She covers her ears.) '''Quincy: ''(criticizing)'' Listen here, Artemis is hurt and injured. We cant let them do this to her. Athena, your turn to criticize them. Artemis: '''I've been listening to what they said, AND THEY'RE TRYING TO HELP! '''Quincy: ''(yelling at Artemis)'' SHUT UP!! 'Artemis: '''I'LL ROAST YOU ALIVE, I SWEAR I WILL! ''(She and Quincy's eyes sparked at another. Aphrodite sweatdrops and looks at Togetic.) '''Quincy's Togetic: '''To...ticu... ("What little kids.....") '''Aphrodite: '''This shouldn't turn out well... '''Cress: '''What do you mean? '''Aphrodite: '''Well... Whenever Artemis and Quincy clash, the smartest idea is to duck and cover. Category:Transcripts